A Touch From Pholotes
by Countess Impossible
Summary: A Collection of Destiel one shots! Ranges from K to M and multiple genres. Accepts requests.
1. Dirty Picture

_Hey guys! Long time no... speak to? Anywho! Welcome to my little collection of Destiel one shots! Hopefully they will have frequent updates but I cant promise anything, sorry! So, I'm guessing you want to know who Philotes is. Well, she was a minor goddess in Greek mythology. The daughter of Nyx and the personification of affection, friendship and sexual intercourse. Fitting for Dean and Cas, right? Now, why is it called A Touch From Pholotes. To be honest, I kind of stole the idea from HigherMagic and their collection The Book of Eros. Lets just say I have a binder of fics and it will be easier to put the many Destiels together. All on the same page? Good! I hope you all enjoy this little ficlett!_

_This is for my beloved ImpassionedWriter! I hope it makes you squee!_

Title: Dirty Picture  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: K+

Summery: One night, Dean asks Castiel to send him a dirty picture to think of him by.

...

Dean was laying on his bed, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his chest, his eyes closed. The television was off and the only noise in the room came from the overhead fan. He didn't want any distractions while he concentrated.

Unruly black hair that was feather soft under Dean's calloused hands, those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce through to his soul, the creases between his brows, the angles of his face, the stubble across his jaw, the hard line of his mouth and the way they fit against his own... Castiel.

A tan trench coat and the way it sounded as it hit the floor, the cheep suit that was at least one size too big for him, and the tie that was often tied backwards...

With a frustrated sigh, Dean sat up and rubbed his hands down his face. It wasn't the same as seeing the angel for himself but Castiel was busy doing whatever it is that angels do and wasn't able to see him. Or could he?

With a smirk, Dean looked up from his hands. That was it. A picture. Grabbing his cellphone off of the night stand he dialed the angels number. "Hello Dean." Castiel answered on the second ring.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled at the image of Castiel's confused face. More often than not if Dean called him the brothers were in trouble. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Dean rubbed his mouth. "Would you send me a picture?"

"A picture?" He could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Yeah a dirty picture."

There was a long pause as the angel tried to figure out what Dean meant. "Why would you want a dirty picture, Dean?" Dean tried to keep himself from laughing. Of course Castiel wouldn't know what a dirty picture was. How was he going to tell him without feeling like an idiot?

"To think of you by."

There was another long silence.

"I don't understand."

At that, Dean did laugh, unable to stop himself. "It's a picture of something, you know, dirty." He choked out, trying to get his meaning through by the way he said it. He didn't think he got his meaning through.

"And why would a picture of something dirty remind you of me?" Castiel asked, trying to understand.

"No, it's a picture of you doing something dirty."

"Like what?"

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Well, uh..." How was he going to explain it without saying what he wanted outright? He felt like a teenage girl.

"Something dirty, Cas." He tried to make his voice sound suggestive, though he was sure the angel wouldn't understand.

"I think I understand what you mean." He hung up.

Dean flopped back down on the bed, a large smile on his face at the thought of having a dirty picture of Castiel.

A few moments later, Dean's phone went off, telling him he had a message. Opening the message, he let out a groan. He should have told Cas what he wanted in detail.

The picture was of Castiel sitting in the mud, surrounded by pigs.

He guessed it was a dirty picture after all, even if it wasn't exactly what he had asked for.

End.


	2. Heartbeats pt 1

_While I was writing this, I wasn't paying much attention to time in the show. It wasn't until I was rewatching season two that I realized how far off I was. But part one was already done and part two had been started so I left it as it is. Forgive me for not realizing it sooner._

_As always, this is for my beloved muse, ImpassionedWriter. Without you I don't know where I'd be._

Title: Heartbeats Part 1  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: M

Summery: Dean takes Castiel out drinking. When Dean begins to act more than a little friendly toward him, Castiel begins to question their relationship.

_..._

Dean couldn't remember exactly how he had talked Castiel into going out with him but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were there and that the angel had to do five shots to equal one of Dean's and even then he wasn't nearly on the same level the hunter was. For some reason that made him smile.

"See! I told you! This is fun!" Dean slurred happily, placing the shot glass back down on the counter, smacking his lips.

Castiel agreed. He enjoyed the warm feeling coursing through him and the way his mind felt like cotton had been stuffed into it.

"That's my boy!" The hunter grinned, smacking Castiel's the back before letting his hand fall down the length of the angel's back before falling to his side.

The angel froze.

There was something about that simple touch, the brief friendly gesture, that sent a shock through him he didn't understand. Under normal circumstances Dean made him feel as if he were inferior than him- a tool to be used when needed before being cast aside. This, however, was different. It felt as if they were equals.

It was nice.

Ash set another line of shots in front of Castiel to equal the one set before Dean before placing both hands on the counter.

"Alright, boys," Ash said in his slow drawl. "This is last call." His eyes darted between the hunter and the angel, as if daring them to argue with him. When neither of them did he poured the drinks into the shot glasses, including one for himself.

After all of the shots were done, Dean pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Now what?" Castiel asked, feeling warm and tingly, his mind a little fuzzy around the edges.

Dean handed the winnings from the poker game he had won earlier in the night and the rest of the bills he had to Ash to cover the tab he and Castiel had ran up through the night.

"We could walk it off," Dean slurred, pulling his leather jacket on, popping the collar. Castiel agreed, not understanding why anyone would go through the effort to get drunk just to 'walk it off'.

Draping his arm around the angel's shoulders, he led Castiel out of the Harville's Roundhouse and into the chilly night air.

As they walked along aimlessly Castiel watched the night sky, enjoying the way the sky was clear out here in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't remember seeing it like this from the time he had been on Earth. It was beautiful.

The two of them walked in silence, Dean's arm still in place, each lost in their own thoughts.

Castiel tried not to think about anything other than the night sky, not wanting to over analyze the hunter's actions in fear that they meant nothing. Humans were complex beings that he still didn't understand. This was especially true of the Winchesters.

It wasn't until Dean leaned his head against the angel, nuzzling his face into the thick black hair on Castiel's head, that there was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. That was not usually something that Dean did- not to Castiel.

A warm feeling filled him when the hunter didn't pull away or act as if anything was out of the ordinary, making the funny feeling turn into a knot that began to settle low in his abdomen. Something else he didn't understand.

"Uh, Dean?" Castiel asked, feeling uncomfortable in the unfamiliar situation. He didn't know what to do when it came to the hunter being overly friendly. What should he say? Or do? Nothing? Should he touch him back? He didn't know.

"Hmm?" Was the reply as Dean rubbed his cheek against the softness of the angel's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Your hair is soft." He murmured, "and you smell good."

There it was again. The knot got a little heavier, a little warmer, as it settled in lower between his hips. What was this feeling? More importantly, why did he like it?

Going against his body's wishes, Castiel stepped away from Dean, missing the weight of his arm as soon as it was gone, along with the way he the hunter had been nuzzling against his hair.

"Are you alright? Your not acting like yourself." The angel stammered, not liking the way he felt so out of control.

Dean looked at him, a slight smile on his face, head cocked slightly to the side. "I'm fine, Cas. Why?"

Under the hunters gaze, Castiel felt himself growing more uncomfortable than ever before. He tried to look away, not liking the way the bright green penetrated through him, even through the drunken glaze.

"You've never acted like this around me before, so why are you doing it now?" Castiel asked, finally managing to look at his feet.

Dean was quiet for a long moment making the angel even more anxious than he had been before. Not able to help himself, he looked up at the hunter through his eyelashes. Dean was running a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know." He finally uttered, making Castiel look up at him again, his drunken smile back in its place. "Does it matter?"

Castiel hit his lip, something he had picked up from watching Sam and Dean do research, as he searched his brain for an answer. He didn't find one. "I guess not."

"Good!" Dean slung his arm back around Castiel's shoulders as the continued to walk aimlessly around. Soon, Dean was back to nuzzling Castiel's hair and neck making him tense up as they walked. It was a strange thing to be showered with so much affection by the man that was always bringing you down to a level lower than him but if he didn't think about that he had to admit that he liked it. He liked feeling as if he were something other than a tool.

He felt secure which was crazy seeing as Castiel was the angel of the Lord and Dean was a mere human but liked it all the same. As they walked the urge to touch Dean over road any thoughts telling him to keep his hands to himself. Hesitantly, he reached out and gingerly placed his arm around the hunters waist, his hand resting on the jut of his hip. His blood pounded in his gains at the thought of being denied by Dean and the fact he had actually touched him in such an intimate way.

Instead of being pushed away, he was rewarded with more nuzzling while the hunter whispered things Castiel couldn't hear into his hair. He could feel his face grow warm at the joy he felt that Dean was giving him the attention he had so desperately wanted from the day he pulled the man out of Hell.

"Your so pretty, Cas." Dean muttered, rubbing his nose in the hair just behind his ear, placing a kiss to the delicate skin.

Castiel's heart threatened to bruise his ribs with the ferocity of it's pounding. He didn't know what it was that Dean was doing but he knew he liked it. He could feel his body responding to the touches, wanting to be closer to the man at his side. The hot breath on his skin making the knot in his stomach ache. This is what he wanted. What he needed.

Not knowing what else to do, Castiel stopped moving, needing to feel Dean closer. He was not disappointed. The hunter pulled him closer, moving his mouth down the long line of the angel's neck, forcing his head to the side to pay special attention to the jugular vein, enjoying the rush of blood just under his lips and tongue.

"What are you doing?" Castiel gasped, the knot growing heavy and sending tingles throughout his body. Something he couldn't explain other than want. Need.

He needed Dean though he was clueless as to why or how. It made his already fuzzy head spin. Letting his body guide him, he gripped the hunter's shoulders tightly, pushing his hips forward.

Roughly, the hunter bit down on Castiel's tender skin, making him grunt at the sudden sharpness but it quickly turned into a low moan of pleasure. His whole body vibrated with tingles.

And then reality struck.

Dean didn't really want him. He was drunk and acting on basic urges, nothing more. He didn't want Castiel the way the angel wanted him. All too soon the happy buzz of alcohol and being in Dean's arms left him feeling depressingly sober.

He did the only thing he knew he had to do. He pushed Dean away- stepping out of arm's reach, a hand to his quivering mouth. How could he have been so stupid? He had never felt so embarrassed.

"Hey, Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, reaching out and barely catching a hold of the canvas fabric of the angel's trench coat. "I apologize." Castiel swallowed hard, unable to look at the hunter though no longer trying to get away. "For what?" A furrow appeared between his eyebrows.

Castiel tried to find the right words to describe what exactly was wrong but the human tongue was just to limited to explain how he felt. With a defeated sigh, he raised two fingers, placing them on Dean's forehead and used his Grace to cure the hunters intoxication. Dean took a step back, blinking slowly as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"What's going on?"

"Exactly." Castiel looked back toward the Roadhouse, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "You'd better get back there before you do something you'll regret." He tried to pull the coat out of Dean's grasp in hopes that if he was free he would be able to fly away without the chance of taking the hunter with him but he only held on tighter.

"No you don't. Your not going anywhere without me so you better start talking. What's wrong?" Dean demanded, searching the angel's eyes for answers. "What would I regret?"

Castiel looked back at the Roadhouse they had left, biting at his lip, before sinking to the ground with a weary sigh, hanging his head. Dean followed suit, still holding on to the coat in case the angel tried to get away.

They were quit for a long moment, Castiel trying to find the right words, Dean staring intensely at him as he waited for his answer. Why did all of this have to be so difficult?

"I do not understand human mating rituals, but I know you do not want to perform them with me." The angel mumbled, his head still hung. Dean pursed his lips, a hand moving to rub the back of his neck automatically. Even in the low light Castiel knew pink was kissing the hunter's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, man." He started but Castiel interrupted him.

"Don't be sorry, Dean. I should be the one to apologize for allowing it to go on as far as it did without stopping you. I knew it would have ended badly but I was selfish." His lip was back in his mouth, unable to look the hunter in the eye.

Dean's mind went into overdrive with the new information.

Castiel thought he was playing with him. That as soon as he was sober again he wouldn't respect him in the morning. The truth was, he liked the idea of having Cas' skin under his hands but he was a man and Dean didn't swing that way. So why did he want Castiel?

And why did it sound as if the wanted him as well?

"Uh, Cas?" Dean licked his lips, nervous as hell. He missed the way the alcohol had made him feel untouchable. "What did you mean when you said you were selfish?"

Castiel picked at a blade of grass. "Just because I wanted something didn't mean you would when you were sober again." He muttered, eyes concentrating on the grass under his fingers.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. So Castiel did want him. Should he act on it? That was the next big question.

Dean could feel his heart pound in his chest as he thought about all of the things he wanted to do to the angel. None of them were nice and none of them were gentle.

But Castiel was an angel of the Lord. Wasn't there done kind of divine rule against this?

Castiel let out a long sigh. "Are we done here?" He demanded, feeling ashamed of what he felt for his friend. His eyes flickered up to Dean's. That was it.

Dean lunged at Castiel, knocking the angel off balance for a moment, crashing their mouths together in a frantic need to prove something to him. Kneeling above the smaller man, he licked and nipped at his lips hoping he would open his mouth to him.

He forgot about Castiel being a virgin angel and had never kissed anyone before. That explained why he was being unresponsive. He hoped.

The hunter pulled back slightly, looking into Castiel's wide blue eyes. Something about the look of prey on the powerful being's face made Dean want him that much more.

"Open your mouth," he growled before going back in for another rough kiss. This time Castiel opened his mouth to allow the hunter to explore though he did nothing in return.

When Dean licked the roof of his mouth, Castiel let out a low moan, a shiver running up his body in response. The sound made Dean's heart pound and his body jump to attention.

Dean moved his mouth lower, placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, holding the angel close to him, a hand clutched into Castiel's hair. He didn't care if he was with another man. At this moment all he cared was that they were together and it felt good. He didn't care about anything else.

The angel hummed happily, enjoying the new sensations Dean was showing him. Everything felt so nice, even the occasional nip with his teeth. How could he have hidden from this all of his time on Earth? He allowed his hands to roam the hunter's body, up his back under his layers and down around the swell of his ass- doing some exploring of his own.

"Your skin tastes so good," Dean murmured against his skin, licking his way up the line of kisses. He pulled back to look at the angel. Castiel's eyes were already blown out from those simple touches. He loved it. There was only one problem. What if Castiel didn't want this like he did?

He licked his lips. "Let me know if I'm going too fast for you. I don't want to push you into doing something your not ready." Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean." He placed a light kiss of his own on the hunter's mouth.

Dean grinned, sliding his hands under the folds of the tan trench coat, to push the article of clothing over his shoulders and down his arms to land in the grass.

There was something about that simple action that made Dean want to push Castiel into the grass and rut into him until they are both sated, panting each others names. There was something oddly intimate about seeing the angel without that article of clothing even though he was still wearing the suit jacket, his button up, and his tie hanging backwards around his neck. He couldn't explain it.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, noticing the way Dean was staring at the discarded rain coat.

The hunter raised his eyes to meet Castiel's.

That brilliant blue.

The pink stain of embarrassment across his cheeks.

The wet sheen to his kiss swollen lips.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, aching to break out of it's cage, and the thrum of blood rushing through his veins at the mere sight of this beautiful man before him.

He wanted to push him back and mark him for all to know that they had been together. To bruise his skin and make sure everyone could smell him on the angel's skin. It was something primitive that he didn't understand- and a part of him didn't want to stop it. But he couldn't do that to Castiel. If he was going to go through with this, he was going to do this right.

Forgetting the question all together, he shrugged his leather jacket off, he pulled the man close with his tie, wanting to calm himself but not wanting to stop the passion between them. He went back in for another kiss.

He needed to prove to Castiel that this was jot going to be something he would regret. That this would be something they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

Their kiss grew hurried, needing to feel the other man's skin under his hands. Under his mouth.

Trying to keep his cool, but not thinking about how far he was pushing the angel, he pushed the suit jacket down to join the trench coat in the grass before pushing the angel back as well, crawling up to straddle his hips, never breaking their kiss now that Castiel was trying to kiss him back. It was sloppy and had no technique, but it was still one of the most arousing things he had ever felt.

Moving away from his kiss swollen mouth, Dean made his way down his jaw and throat again, this time his fingers working at the buttons on the angel's shirt.

As soon as a button was released, Dean would kiss and lavish the exposed skin with his tongue, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure the angel made beneath him.

While Dean worked, Castiel pulled at the layers still separating them, wanting to feel the hunter under his own fingers. He finally managed to push the material up far enough to spread his hands over the skin of Dean's back, committing every plane and dip to memory. When Dean did something he liked, he would dig his fingers into the flesh, scraping his short nails across occasionally making Dean chuckle.

Sitting up, he pulled the shirts over his head, tossing them to the side before going back to work. Castiel's hands were everywhere, digging, scratching, and pulling the hunter closer to him.

When the last button was undone and the shirt was spread open, Dean gently ran his fingers over the skin that had been revealed, making the muscles underneath jump.

"God your beautiful." Dean whispers before licking his way back up the man's chest and latching on to a nipple.

Castiel gasped, his fingers digging in to the hunter's back.

Moving on to lavish the other nipple with his mouth, Dean's fingers moved down to rest on the belt buckle on the angel's slacks. "Please, Cas," Dean spoke against Castiel's skin, pulling lightly on the belt to show the angel what he wanted. "Need to see you." Castiel groaned, his eyes closing, bottom lip sucked into his mouth, but he lifted his hips to give the hunter permission.

Thoughts of pounding into the angel, of making him cry out in pleasure underneath him, and claiming him in every way he could think of came flooding into his head. He needed to feel the angel around him...

With a frustrated growl, Dean sat back, burying his face into his hands. "God damn it!"

Breathing heavily, Castiel sat up, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the hunter.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still sounding breathless.

Running his hands over his face, Dean stood up.

"I can't do this. Not here. Not now." Dean looked around him, at the emptiness. "This isn't the place for your first time."

Ignoring the hurt expression on the angel's face, he helped Castiel up and got him dressed. When they were presentable once again, Dean walked Castiel back to the Roadhouse, his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Don't look at me like that. We'll try this again when I have a bit more control, or at least don't want to fuck you into the dirt." He kissed the angel's temple.

"I'll hold you to it."

End of part 1


	3. A Drunken Question

_This was inspired by one of those 'You were so drunk last night' texts that are all over the internet._

Title: A Drunken Question  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: K+ for drinking

Summery: Castiel is now human. After a little too much to drink he asks Dean a question. Just some cute fluff.

Being human had taken its toll on the fallen angel, and though he had found a home with the Winchesters, there were still days that struck him hard. On these days he took a page out of Dean's book and got a boost from Hunter's Helper.

...

Dean flopped onto his bed, exhausted from the day he had spent with Sam researching gorgons.

God his eyes hurt.

Rubbing at them with the heels of his hands, he groaned at the slight burn of having his eyes closed. How did Sam do this all of the time? Too busy cursing Sam for his apparent superpower, he didn't hear the door of his room open.

"Dean," Castiel's gruff voice called from above him.

"Cas?" Dean blinked up at the other man, his eyes not wanting to cooperate.

Castiel was bent over the bed, his eyes unfocused, and a slight smile playing across his features. He was more than a little tipsy.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean asked, pulling the fallen angel down with him onto the bed, wrapping his arms securely around his lover. Castiel allowe himself to be pulled into a cuddling position against Dean.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you a question?" He slurred.

"Anything." Dean mumbled, his eyes closed again, kissing the top of his angel's head.

"Are you single?"

Dean let out a hard laugh, not expecting the random question. When he was able to breathe properly again, he placed another kiss into Castiel's hair.

"Sorry, no. I've got myself this sexy angel that fell from Heaven for me. It's pretty serious."

"That's a shame." Castiel yawned, curling in closer to the hunter.

"Remind me to hide the booze from you."

"Kay." And with that Castiel was asleep.


	4. Paper Cut

_I don't even know where this came from. Has been slightly changed._

Title: Paper Cut  
Rating: K+ for language  
Genre: Humor/Romance

Summery: While playing in a swirly chair, Dean manages to get a paper cut.

...

Dean Winchester prided himself on being a manly man. In fact, he viewed himself to be the manliest manly man in the entire manly world of manly men. Man. He was a badass mother fucker who kicked ass and took no names because he did not have time for that nonsense. That is, until he got a paper cut.

...

Dean held the thick volume in his hands, not really paying much attention to it. He was too busy spinning around in circles.

Spinning chairs were so cool!

Kicking at the ground, he got a good spin going before picking up his feet. As the world spun around him, he enjoyed the way the world turned into a swirling colorful mess.

He did it again and again until he felt as if the contents of his stomach was going to be making an enchore appearance.

When he got up from the chair, he swayed on his feet as the world spun around him slowly, twirling, tilting, and doing everything but stay in place.

It was awesome.

Well, most of it was awesome. His stomach was still threatening to splatter Bobby's floor with breakfast.

Trying to walk, he promptly fell onto his ass, knocking the chair over and spilling the contents of Bobby's desk on top of him, the book slipping from his hands and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

He giggled at the sensations, everything was still moving around on their own, until he felt the familiar burn of a cut on his hand. That stopped the giggles.

Bringing the hand closer to his face so that it was easier to concentrate on he saw it, a thin pink line cutting across the pad of his index finger.

He couldn't help the tears that were threatening to spill over.

Damn it stung!

"Cas!" He called out, before sticking the digit into his mouth.

Maybe it was because the hunter sounded so distraught, but the angel was instantly there.

Castiel found Dean sitting on the foor, his eyes out of focus, and swaying slightly. After a moment he realized the hunter was crying. A single tear running down his face.

"If your drunk again," Castiel warned, but Dean cut him off.

"I have a booboo!" The hunter showed the small cut to the angel.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel knelt beside the man that was acting more like a two year old than the master of torure he had raised from the pits of Hell. Taking Dean's hand, he inspected the small wound that was beeding blood again.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, not understanding what was upsetting the hunter. Compared to his other wounds, this was nothing.

"Kiss it better!"

Castiel gave him a bewildered look.

"Please?"

With a sigh, the angel agreed. He thought of all of the mothers he had seen kissing their children's cuts and scrapes. For some reason the old Japaneese method stuck to his mind. Holding the finger to his mouth, he licked at the small wound, coating it in a thin layer of saliva, before pressing his lips to it.

"Thanks Cas, it feels all better." Dean grinned.

"I didn't do anything, Dean."

"Yes you did, you kissed it better!"

The angel rolled his eyes. "Your such a pain."

"I love you to."


End file.
